Law Enforcement
General This is one of few shared systems between nations. It provides a decent foundation of communication despite various barriers, language, culture, etc. Law Enforcement and all that it implies establishes felons with recent conviction via a 3-8'' gauge with a tag. Tags are labelled with numbers specific to the individual as well as the initials of the nation they were convicted in. This is known as a serial number, and as one would expect, is used to identify the criminal as well as the crime. Tags are meant to be permanent and as such the weight of the crime corresponds to the weight of the metal. Tagging is a painful process and often interpreted as due punishment. Should a hole on wone's person excluding obvious orifices, meet regulated size, most soldiers should find their suspicions aroused. This will more often than not result in temporary confinement for questioning. Removing one's tag is a step up from petty crime, yet easily disregarded if it is the result of an accident. The best way to prove this is the case is to keep one's tag on hand. Crimes are measured on a scale of one to five, ranging from "Petty" to "Caution Advised"with the latter being a result of treason or mass destruction. The thick steel associated with the further end of the scale is known to restrict rights as well as one's ability to leave the nation designated by the tag. While nations use this system themselves, their customs may cause differences when it comes to the weight of certain Crimes. Briarwall * A strict anti-magik law is enforced, those accused of having violated this law are subject to starvation and public execution, courtesy of the Vander bloodline with remains lost to the red lake. Criminals in this regard are a commodity, needless to say, there is no Ystrawl * Lax laws result in a lower rate of crime within the nation, especially recorded crimes, as petty crimes are often disregarded or met with a slap on the wrist. On that note, unintentional or justified murder is given the light charge of "petty" crime. Baator * With a soft spot for its economy and it's contributors, harsh punishment is given to theives, anyone with intent to harm merchants or business owners. The same can be said for those who start or lead criminal rings or black market facilities. Rharho * Operates similarly to Baator, however their focus relies on their view of treason, such as: smuggling contraband into the nation. As such, being found in possession of what's known to be higher technology. This easily lands any person charged with the highest penalty courtesy of the Euchere bloodline. Kiford * Here, they rely more on making the most of those in violation of their laws, tagged criminals, if their sentence is long enough, will be enlisted into their militia or work as serfs for the local nobility for their time. Pardons A pardon will allow an individual to serve a sentence or be punished without being tagged afterwards. Such permissions can be granted by priests, knights, nobility, guild masters, and business owners should any one of them have the funds to cover such a fee. Category:Kiford Category:Baator Category:Briarwall Category:Rharhno Category:Ystrawl